Alien Affairs
by Lunerpet
Summary: Dudley has a one night stand with Luna, but he's already dating Kitty, that can only mean trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: T.U.F.F. Puppy belongs to Butch Hartman, please enjoy.**

"Dudley?" the dog snapped out of it as the cat spoke "huh, oh sorry Kitty" she looked concerned "are you okay?" he nodded "yeah, I was just thinking about stuff" Kitty smiled "what kind of stuff?" Dudley picked at the piece of cake in front of him "well, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere special today?" Kitty's smile faded.

"Oh, I would love to but I can't today Dudley, I promised some friends a girls night out" Dudley looked disappointed "oh so another day then?" Kitty nodded "sounds good, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" he shrugged "aw that's okay Kitty, I'll just find something else to do" Kitty noticed he was sad when he hung his head.

"I can cancel girls night if you want?" Dudley shook his head "no you don't have to do that, you only get a girls night twice a month, is Luna going with you?" Kitty shook her head "no, she's always busy with something" Dudley smiled again "yeah that's true, last week she started fixing that motorcycle I ruined, and it's almost done" Kitty laughed a bit.

"That bike still works?" he nodded "not at first, but she has a way with machines, hey I can go over to her place while your out and hangout with her" Kitty took a bite from her piece of cake "she'll like that, she hasn't been out much, especially after we started dating" he nodded again "true, I should do something nice for her, as friends" Kitty felt her phone vibrate and she flipped it open.

"Looks like I have to go, I'll see you later okay?" she got up and kissed him on the cheek before she left, Dudley finished his cake and got up "I should head over to Luna's place" he left and headed to the her place and knocked on the door "Luna!" there was no response for awhile "Luna!" then the door finally opened and a blue furred cat stood in front of him.

"Dudley? What are you doing!" she said excitedly with a bright smile and she hugged him "hey Luna nice to see you!" she let him go and let him inside "are you here to check on the bike?" he nodded "well that and I just wanted to see if you were okay, I haven't seen you leave your house for awhile" he noticed she strangely smelled better then normal, she always smelled good but right now she was heavenly.

Dudley just stared at her and she nodded "yeah I know, I've been going through some stuff lately and I want to be alone" Dudley couldn't place that smell but it was driving him crazy "hey do you smell something?" she shook her head "no, hey listen, I was about to work on your bike, so I can't really be a good host right now" Dudley thought about it.

"Okay, but can I watch?" Luna shrugged "well it is yours so that's fine" he followed her to garage and she grabbed some tools before getting to work Dudley looked around the garage and saw several alien gadgets and parts "wow Luna, you've been busy" Dudley looked over and saw Luna hard at work, she was bent over fixing Dudley motorcycle, he had broken one of the T.U.F.F. Motorcycles and they forced him to buy it, only he was terrible at fixing things so he had Luna work on it.

He watched as she worked "whoa" he was staring at her butt the entire time, however she didn't even realize it, she stood up and her skirt got caught and ripped "oh no, my skirt!" she messed with it and accidentally ripped it more "oh geez!" her turned to face Dudley and he saw her panties through the rip.

"Okay Dudley, it looks like I'll have to fix the turbines and change a couple wires, then I'll need to replace some parts, and polish the metal, you really wrecked this bike" Dudley's eyes never left her panties "yeah, okay" she stared at him confused "are you alright?" he only nodded and she shrugged.

"Well, I'll be here for awhile so you can leave if you want" he rubbed the back of his head "oh, well actually I like watching you work" Luna smiled and got back to work "suit yourself" she noticed her skirt was now getting in the way, so she tore it evenly fully revealing her panties to him and then she got on all fours and got back to work.

He stared at her butt again and started sweating _"oh god that's hot!"_ Luna wrenched a couple wires and cut some new ones, and she decided to strike up a convention "so Dudley, anything new?" Dudley snapped out of out "Oh um, not really just guy things I guess" Luna laughed a bit "guy things?"

Dudley nodded and his eyes went back to her butt, then the bike sprung a leak and hit her in the face "ahhhhh!" she rubbed her eyes with a cloth "stupid bike!" she noticed it got on her shirt and took it off, she shook her head moving her hair back and forth as she removed it, and Dudley crossed his legs as he sat down.

She shivered a little but she went back to work "you did a real number on this bike Dudley" he just stared at her backside "yeah, sorry about that" Luna fixed up the dents and worked on the turbines "I'm sorry this is taking so long Dudley, but this was nothing but scrap metal when I started" Dudley smiled that's okay, take all the time you need."

Luna grabbed some polish and started cleaning the bike, she made sure not to miss a spot and Dudley noticed her panties going slightly down, he couldn't hide his erection anymore _"wow she's hot! I just want to bend her over that bike"_ then she raised her butt in the air as she really got in there to clean it, she strained a little and groaned as her butt move around.

Dudley could smell her scent _"oh man, I can't hold myself beck much longer!" _she was getting upset at the bike "okay, just a little more, and ahhh that we go" Dudley couldn't take it anymore and quickly went over to her and sniffed her butt "aaahhhh yeah" Luna felt something cold and wet ram itself against her butt.

"What the!" she turned her head to see Dudley getting off on her scent "Dudley!" Dudley drooled a little "I love that smell" she turned around so she was facing him "Dudley, what are you doing!" Dudley crawled on top of her and smiled "I need you so badly" Luna shook her head "but your with Kitty, it's wrong" Dudley licked her face and she tried pushing him off.

"Don't worry about it Luna, it'll be our little secret" she tried to stop him but he kissed her and forced her down "Dudley I-" his lips stopped her sentence and his hand found it's way to her breast, she tried to resist but it felt good, and she began to kiss back, she knew this would be wrong but she loved Dudley with all her heart.

***Black screen*** Dudley woke up with a headache and he noticed he wasn't in his house "where am I?" he then noticed a strange lump next to him "Kitty?" he moved the covers and Luna cuddled up next to him, Dudley's eyes widened, she was naked and so was he "Oh no, please say I'm dreaming" Luna's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Hey handsome" she hugged his waist and he didn't know what to say "did-did we well you know" Luna smiled "make love? Yeah, you were amazing!" he gently pushed her off "I don't know what came over me, I need to go" Dudley got up and put on his shirt before he left, Luna purred and slipped on her panties and bra.

"Should I tell him?" she wondered as she picked up her clothes, Dudley tried getting Luna out of his head "darn it, I can't believe I cheated on Kitty, if she found out, she would kill me, well maybe later I could talk to Luna and we can put this whole thing behind this?" he knew he didn't love Luna, at least not anymore, so why did he lust after her like that?

He couldn't figure it out, he's always been close to her, so why now? And the more he thought about that, about her, he couldn't think straight, he could smell her scent on his shirt and he really enjoyed it "oh man, Luna must have done something with her hair or something, I can still smell her" he got home and Kitty was waiting for him.

"There you are, I was worry" Kitty said when she noticed him, he smiled as she got up and hugged him "were you at Luna's place all night, and what's that smell?" Dudley started to sweat "oh um, I was helping her with the bike, and Luna hugged me so her scent got on my shirt" Kitty looked at him confused.

"Oh okay, well you should have called and told me, I was beginning to think you were hurt" Dudley laughed a little "Hey no worries Kitty, nothing happened, just me and Luna...alone, I mean did you wait here the whole night?" Kitty was more confused but shrugged it off "no, I only got here a couple hours ago, because I was looking for you" Dudley kissed her which made her blush.

"Dudley what's gotten into you?" he smiled "I feel really good, that's all" she noticed a different look in his eyes, a craving of some sort "well okay then" Dudley managed to push Luna out of his mind and they went out "so about yesterday, I'm free for the rest of the month, so let's go out" Dudley nodded "I would love to" Dudley grabbed his things and they headed out for the day.

They went to their favorite spot, it was called where we first met, it was a rather nice place even with all the romance stuff set up, they sat down at their favorite table and ordered a piece of cake each "so how's Luna these days?" Dudley feared she would bring her up "oh um, she's good, she accidentally tore her clothes up because of that bike though.

Kitty laughed a bit "oh boy, she must have been so embarrassed!" Dudley started to sweat again _"oh god, how do I explain it to her!" _Kitty smiled when the cakes arrived "these look good" she took a bite and her smile grow "oh yum, this place has the best cakes!" Dudley nodded still thinking of what to say.

"Hey Kitty, I've been thinking about..us lately" Kitty looked confused "what do you mean?" Dudley rubbed the back of his head "what I mean is, I love you" Kitty blushed "wh-what's gotten into you, your acting weird, more romantic then usual, are you sure everything is alright?" he put his hand on hers.

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a real date later, what do you say?" Kitty smiled "I would like that, so where do you want to go?" Dudley thought about it "how about the movies?" Kitty nodded "it's a date then" Dudley relaxed a bit, he knew he had to tell her, but he could do that another time.


	2. Chapter 2

***Click*** "Dudley? Hey handsome, how are you doing?" Dudley was shocked about that message on his answering machine "It's Luna, I was working on that bike again for you, and I couldn't help but think about us, that was so good, I lost control there at the end" Dudley turned it off and deleted the message "What is Luna thinking! Oh man, if Kitty ever found out..." ***Meanwhile*** Luna heard the phone hang up and she slightly cooed a purr.

"Last night was like a drug, I want more" she said to herself and she shook her head "What am I saying, it's wrong, I lost Dudley to Kitty awhile back" she knew it was wrong but she still wanted it, she was going through some changes and having a man was something she needed now more then ever. ***Meanwhile*** Kitty knocked on the door.

"Luna, come on, you need to get out of this house" Luna's ears perked and she smiled, _Kitty's here? _She thought as she got up and opened the door, Kitty smiled at her "Hey...um." she looked at Luna seeing her in only a black and purple fishnet lingerie and Luna wasn't wearing panties with it "Hey" Kitty blushed and tried not to stare.

"Um, Luna? You might want some clothes on" Luna looked at her confused, generally not understanding why "Why would I do that?" Kitty got confused now "Because, it's indecent to go into town like that" Luna shrugged "Really? That's odd, but okay" she went to her room and pulled out a black mini jean skirt and a tube top, to show off her bellybutton and she slipped on a pair of pink lace panties, slightly see through and a bra for her large breasts.

Kitty waited for a couple minutes and Luna finally came out "Okay, so where are we going?" Kitty smiled "Remember? You asked me a couple of days ago to help you find a guy?" Luna thought for a second "Oh! Yeah, I tried a few days ago, man...that hurt, everyone thought I was ugly..." she hung her head and Kitty put a hand on her shoulder.

"What? No way, your beautiful Luna, who could reject you?" Luna gave her an annoyed look and Kitty realized what she said "Oh...right, Dudley...sorry Luna" Luna sighed "Well, I have to tell you something" Kitty laughed a bit "Tell me over coffee, come on" she helped Luna outside and they got in Kitty's car.

It was a couple minutes before they got to they favorite spot and they got out of the car and sat at a table "Remember, you can't have caffeine, so just hot chocolate for you" Luna nodded and they ordered "So, tell me what happened?" Luna looked down at the table "Well.." ***Flashback* **Luna was at the mall looking around, there were many people and she was smiling, she was finally going to move on today, and find a man for herself.

She looked around and saw several people, then she cleared her throat and started a soft hum, people one by one started to stop and look at her, she started to sing and saw people gather, but she didn't sing in English, but in her own alien tongue "Douq D'I onoder reverof oenitnoc sov zuc oge oenet tu sov oitnes ihim odomouq er'uoy sumixorp tu supmylo tu ll'Imauqmu otsisxe douq oge t'nod olov issecearp sumod xov mai" the people enjoyed her song for almost an hour and Luna noticed something.

They were only listening, not one tried to join her, not one, she looked at herself and she felt shame and believed herself ugly, so she got up and held back tears as she left, she went to the ladies room and splashed water on her face "I can't believe...no one found me attractive" ***End flashback*** Kitty looked at her completely lost.

"Wait, you think your ugly because no one sang with you?" Luna nodded "Yes, that's what it was like on my planet, we used vocal hums and songs to attract mates and then the mate synch's his or her's voice with my own and that's basically how mating starts for my race" Kitty sighed "Luna, your on earth now, just try it the earth way, it's easy, your way, well, I'm sorry to say..it won't work, they like your voice, but music isn't a mating call here" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't? I thought...wow I'm embarrassed" Kitty saw Luna blush and smiled "It's okay Luna, but instead of singing, ask a guy out, go on a couple dates, the earth way, then you'll find a man" Luna thought about it "Really?..." Kitty nodded "Why are you after a man so badly anyway?" Luna shrugged "Well, to be honest I don't really know" Their drinks came and Kitty took a sip of her coffee.

"So Luna, how is Dudley's motorcycle coming?" Luna blinked and remembered last night "Oh...um...great, I'm almost..done, yeah" Kitty looked confused "You okay?" Luna couldn't tell her what happened last night, it was so wrong, and yet she felt so right about it "I'm fine...the bike is...going to take a little time, but I'll get it done" Luna drank some of her hot chocolate.

Kitty could tell Luna was hiding something, but she didn't know what, but she wasn't in a big hurry to question her "So, what are your plans later?" Luna shrugged "I was thinking of watching some movies and go to bed early, you?" Kitty smiled "well actually, I'm going on a date with Dudley later today" Luna's ear twitched with this news.

"Oh, that's great Kitty, I hope you have fun" Kitty nodded "Yeah, he really seemed different this morning, kissing me out of the blue, wanting to talk about us, he seemed more romantic then usual" Luna bit on her cup as she drank the hot chocolate "Really?...how nice" she finished her cup rather quickly and Kitty's cell started to ring.

Kitty checked it and saw it was Dudley so she answered it "Hey Dudley!" Luna glared at Kitty slightly as Dudley spoke "Hey Kitty, ready for our date? I'm heading to your place now" Kitty grinned happily "Oh! I'm with Luna at the coffee shop, I'll be right there!" Luna smiled to hide her annoyed look "Luna? Oh, okay...I'll be waiting" Kitty hung up her phone and turned to Luna.

"Hey I actually have to go, Dudley is headed to my place right now" Kitty got up and reached in her purse to pay when Luna put down the money for both of them "You should get moving Kitty, I'll buy" Kitty smiled " Thanks Luna" she ran off to her car and drove off, Luna got up and walked away, Kitty got home as fast as she could and opened her door to see Dudley there smiling at her.

"Hey beautiful, ready for that movie?" Kitty was surprised how much Dudley was taking charge of the date, normally she did, and she liked this "You bet" he offered her his arm and she took it as they headed out "So what kind of movie are we going to?" Dudley smiled as they got into the car "A romance" Kitty smiled as Dudley started the car and they headed to the theater.

"A romance? Wow, but can you go through one, last time we tried that, you slept through it" Dudley nodded "Yeah, but I won't this time, I'm serious about us, I love you and I want to show you how much I really do" Kitty blushed and soon they got to the theater, they got out of the car and headed inside, just outside however a certain blue cat walked to the theater.

Luna saw them go in and pay for the tickets _What does she have that I don't? _She thought to herself and followed after them as they went and got drinks and popcorn before heading to the movie, Dudley and Kitty took their seats and Luna tried to go in but was stopped by a ticket guy "Do you have a ticket Ms?" Luna glared at him "I don't have time for this, move!" the ticket guys held her back.

Luna got angry and turned away, she would have to wait for them to leave, back inside Kitty smiled as the movie started, they went on dates before, but this was starting out great and Dudley was awake for the first five minutes and staying that way, as they watched the movie they held hands and smiled at each other.

Hours passed and the movie ended, Kitty and Dudley walked out and Kitty hugged him "Thank you Dudley, I'm glad we went out" Dudley smiled and hugged her back "Anything for you Kitty" Dudley took her hand 'Come on, let's get out of here and get something to eat" Kitty nodded and they got into the car.

Luna saw them start to drive off and decided that chasing them was a waste of time so she left, Dudley took Kitty to a fancy restaurant and even helped her out of the car "Wow, can we afford this?" Dudley nodded "It took a lot, but it's worth it for you" they walked inside and took their seats "You don't have to bring me to such fancy places, but this is really a treat" Kitty's mind went back to their first few dates.

They went to some strange places, but Dudley was having fun so she went with it, Dudley's mind however was still on Luna, and their night together, he didn't understand it, he knew it was a mistake and it was wrong, but he kept thinking about her, that's why he was staying as close to Kitty as much as possible, to keep his mind off the blue girl.

"Order anything you want Kitty, it's on me" Kitty smiled and looked at the menu "How about the grilled fish? That looks good" Dudley looked at his "And I'll have the steak" the waiter took their menus and left, Kitty looked at Dudley and smiled "You really want this date to go well, Dudley, is everything okay?" Dudley nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I'm with you" Kitty blushed again "Oh Dudley, that's sweet" soon their meal came and they both talked and enjoyed themselves, after awhile they finally left and went back to Kitty's place, Dudley took her to her place and Kitty walked in "Thanks for the date Dudley, I had fun" Dudley surprised her again by kissing her.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes and Kitty finally broke the kiss "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Dudley nodded "Where we first met, I'll be there" he walked away and Kitty closed and locked her door, as Dudley went to his car he saw Luna sitting on his car's hood "Hey..." Dudley stood there confused, not sure what to say.

"Um...hey...Luna" Luna frowned a bit "So...enjoyed your date?" Dudley nodded slowly "Yeah...yeah I did, how was your day?" Luna sighed "Good...good...did you tell Kitty yet?" he shook his head "No, I'm not sure if I should" Luna got up and walked closer to him "Luna?" she kept quiet and walked over to him.

"Shhhhhh" Luna said and brought her lips to his and kissed him gently, Dudley didn't move and he found this rather arousing and began to kiss her back, he wrapped his arms around her and they moved to inside the car and continued to make out.

**Author's note: Hey everyone, Luna is a naughty girl, Dudley is taken, I hope this can end well, please R&R. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley awoke in his car still at Kitty's place and an all to familiar blue cat laying next to him "Wha!? Not again!" he jumped in surprise waking her wake "Hm? Is it morning already?" Luna sat up and yawned, and she was naked, only covered by her arms "Luna, again!? No, if Kitty found out, I would lose her!" Luna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Calm down Duds cutie, we're all alone here" she looks out and sees Kitty's place "Oh that reminds me, I have to shower later" Dudley grabbed her shoulders "Luna, this has to stop, I don't know why we're doing this, but please, until I get everything sorted out, I don't want you near Kitty" Luna looked at him confused.

"You realize that if I start avoiding her it might look even worse and this night we shared that you seem to think means nothing, suddenly will mean something right?" Dudley let her go as he realized she was right "Fine, but this can never, and I mean never happen again" Luna grabbed her clothes and slipped on her panties and bra.

"You say that now, but you didn't complain last night when you took my back door for a ride" he blushed as she said that and put on his shirt "Just...I need to think!" he gets out of the car and walks away, Luna put on her clothes and gets out "Think all you want, you will come back" she left the car and walked away ***meanwhile*** Kitty was waking up and was brushing her teeth as she dressed.

Kitty spat out the water in her mouth and dried her face, she smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her coat as she left her apartment "I should go visit Luna today, she's been acting weird lately" she walked out the door and saw that Dudley's car was still in the drive way "That's odd, I thought he left last night" she went down to his car and looked inside.

He wasn't in his car and she tried the door, it wasn't locked she it opened which surprised her and then she smelled something strange in the car "Ah, what is that?" she decided it was best left alone and locked the door for him and closed the door "He needs to wash the inside of this thing, but I don't remember that smell last night" she was getting more and more confused now.

But she decided that she needed to get going to to Luna's place, and walked away, it wasn't long before she got to Luna's house and knocked on the door "Hello? Luna are you in here?" the door slightly opened as she knocked "What? That's not good" she pulled out her gun as she readied herself, she knew Luna always locked up, something was wrong here.

She slowly opened the door and walked in "Luna? Are you here?" she called out hoping she was still in the house, she opened closed the door behind her and searched the house for any sign of trouble but there was nothing, then she went into Luna's bedroom and saw that the bed hadn't been used in a couple days.

"Where is that girl?" she walked over to the side of the bed and saw a journal in the bedside table "She writes?" she let her curiosity get the better of her and picked it up, and opened it "Dear journal" she started to read "I've been studying the affects of my pheromones on the earthlings, as you may know, I am Mono gendered, I'm both genders, as all my race is" Kitty looked confused but kept reading.

"I appear as what the earthlings call female, but as we both know being as I am, means far more, I'm not a female by earth standards since I have the DNA of both male and female, my pheromones were meant to attract both is a since, so as I try and find a mate for my heat cycle, both yield interesting results" Kitty took a breath and kept reading.

"The males and females seem to desire me, my pheromones trigger something in their brains bringing out a primal urge to mate with the closest living creature including myself, they can't control themselves, I myself change as my cycle begins the more I mate the more I seem to lose myself, so this journal is for more then one purpose, I might lose my mind if I mate with even one person" Kitty was getting worried now.

"What is all this, her being in heat causes all that?...no, what if Dudley got near her? Oh god, I can't think like that, Luna would never do that to me...maybe she couldn't control it?" she shook her head annoyed with herself "I have to stop thinking like that" she thought about it and took the journal with her, she believed it could help her if something bad happened.

She got up and heard the door open "I'm home!" she heard Luna's voice coming from the front door _"Oh crud, I can't let her see me in here!" _she quickly went for the door but stopped as she heard footsteps coming towards the room, she panicked and looked around for a place to hide, she quickly dashed under the bed and hid.

Luna walked into her room and smiled at her empty room "Man last night was amazing" she talked to herself as she walked over to a drawer and opened it "Let's see, maybe the red pair?" she took out a pair of red panties and looked them over, then she noticed her bedside table was missing something "Where did my journal go?" she looked around and looked down.

"Maybe it fell?" she got on her knees and looked around the table, Kitty was trying hard not to move or even breath as she saw Luna so close "Weird, I'll look for it after my shower, I have to look my best for him" she got up and grabbed some clothes before leaving the room, Kitty let out the air she was holding back and breathed.

She rolled out from under the bed and heard the shower start from Luna's bathroom, she then walked out of Luna's house and left before she could get caught, she wondered what she meant by having to look her best for him though, was she with someone? She would have to dig later, but right now she wanted to read more in that journal of hers.

***Meanwhile* **Dudley walked to the place where him and Kitty would get together and just have fun talking and enjoying each others company "Oh Kitty...what do I do?" he sat down and sighed, he couldn't believe he cheated on Kitty not once but twice now "I have to say something to Kitty, I can't hurt her though" he thought back to last night and his and Kitty's date which made hims smile.

Dudley was there for awhile alone with his thoughts when he heard Kitty's voice "Dudley!" he snapped out of it and looked up to see Kitty smiling at him "Hey there Dudley, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Dudley smiled at her and stood up "Just thinking, how are you doing Kitty?" Kitty sat down and pulled out Luna's journal.

"I did some digging at Luna's place, she's been going through her heat cycle, and I found out some stuff" Dudley looked at her confused and sat down next to her "You took Luna's journal? That's stealing Kitty" Kitty nodded "I'll give it back, I just wanted to know why she's been so distant lately" Dudley was more then a little worried, he didn't know if she found out he slept with her.

"So I found out that it's her pheromones, she attracts mates like that normally, but here's the thing, it affects us earthlings differently, it puts us in a sort of primal urge to mate, so being close to her for too long will make someone go nuts with desire, boy or girl" Dudley mentally smacked himself _"Of course! It all makes since now!" _Dudley looked at her and sighed "Kitty..I" before he could say anything Kitty got up and took his hand.

"Let's go out, our favorite spot is right over there!" Dudley smiled and they walked to the cake shop "So Dudley?" he looked at her as she spoke "We..well, I want to talk about us" they took a table away from other people "Really?" Kitty nodded and continued "We..we never, you know, got to the next level, we're dating and that's great, but, you know my mom, where is my grandchildren? All the time, and well..I think..I think I'm ready" Dudley blinked to shocked to move or speak.

"Wha-huh?" Kitty looked at her menu and then back at him "Dudley, I want to up our relationship, we've been at the boyfriend, girlfriend stage for over a year now, and I want to share a night with you, not just sleep in the same room once in awhile" Dudley swallowed more nervous then ever "Are you sure Kitty? I mean, I don't-I don't know.." Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to Dudley?" Dudley sighed and thought for a minute _"Oh man, I'm not ready for that-I thought everything we had was good enough, why does she want to change it!? What should I do?" _Kitty looked at him and waited for him to say something "Well, I..." before he could say anything a waitress came over with the usual cakes they ordered there.

"Enjoy" she said before leaving them alone again "Well?" Kitty wanted an answer but Dudley grabbed his cake and started eating "Um, let's eat!" Kitty sighed and took a bite of her cake. ***Meanwhile*** Luna got out of the shower and and dried off with a nice clean towel "Haaa, that was nice" she reached up and took out a pregnancy test, it was always better to be safe then sorry.

She used the said device and waited for the result, as the result show positive she grinned.

**Finally updated this, boy is Dudley in a pickle now. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later Kitty walked down the street, she felt like Dudley was seeing someone behind her back, she knew better, but it felt with Luna's journal she felt that maybe it was true, Luna was in heat, maybe she jumped Dudley, she didn't know, but she did know Dudley was hiding something.

"What do I do, am I not good enough? I just want to be in the same bed as my boyfriend" Kitty said to herself as she walked by a cafe.

Luna was sitting at the cafe with a grin on her face, she was happy, but she wasn't satisfied yet, she mated with Dudley, but her race had two wombs, and her second one wanted to be satisfied as well, she saw Kitty walk by looking depressed and looked confused. "Hey Kitty!"

"Huh?" Kitty looked over and saw her friend. "Oh Luna"

Kitty walked over and sat down at the same table she was sitting at. "How are you doing with that new boyfriend?"

"I'm doing great, I got laid in his car last time" Luna cooed with a smile. "How are you and Dudley doing?"

"Not so good, I just want to be closer to him, and he seems to be avoiding me now" Kitty hung her head.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that Kitty, hey, I have an idea, if you need some company, come over to my place later tonight, I can help you with your needs" Luna said as she took a drink from her cup, she really enjoyed hot chocolate.

"Thanks, but I'll pass, I just want to be with Dudley" Kitty watched her drink. "But I think he might be cheating on me.."

"Mmm, well, if your sure he is, then you need to confront him about it, don't guess, or that will tear you both apart, without knowing the truth" Luna finished her cup and stood up. "Well if things don't work out, I'll be at my place"

Kitty watched her leave and sighed. "She's right, I need to know before I jump on him for it"

Kitty walked off and saw Luna very happy, she didn't know what she was so happy about, but she didn't care that much.

Dudley was at his place thinking about what happened with Luna and how he needed to hide this from Kitty when his phone rang. "Huh?"

He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello~" Luna cooed as she walked down the street. "How is my man doing?"

"What? Luna, I'm not your man, stop this, we can't do this anymore, I already feel bad for what I did to Kitty, I don't need you around anymore" Dudley snapped at her.

"Oh tch, tch, you shouldn't be speaking to the girl you knocked up like that" Luna said with a serious tone.

"Wha...what..?" Dudley said in shook. "You...you can't be..."

"Oh it's true, I checked last night, I'm in heat, and in I'm in heat, my fertility rate goes up quite a bit, and thanks to you, I'm pregnant, I wonder how Kitty will react to that" Luna licked her lips. "Or you could tell me to shut up and try to ignore your child inside me, ether way works"

"Luna, please, don't tell Kitty anything, I beg you, I love her, I can't lose her, if she found out that I got her best friend pregnant she would leave me on the drop of a hat" Dudley pleaded with her.

"Oh I won't tell her anything right now, that's your job" Luna said as she hung up.

"Oh god" Dudley said as he closed his phone. "What do I do?"

Kitty walked up to Dudley's place, she needed answers, so she knocked on his door. "Dudley?"

"Oh crud!" Dudley panicked. "I um...yes?"

"I'm coming in, we need to talk" Kitty said as she walked in.

"Kitty, hi, um, I uh.." Dudley couldn't even talk he was still in shock.

"Dudley, I'm going to just come right out and say it, please don't be mad" Kitty said as she walked up to him. "Are you...cheating on me?"

Dudley looked at her and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Dudley?" Kitty asked. "Please tell me you didn't cheat on me..."

Dudley just looked at her, his voice was missing from how nervous he was.

"Please...please tell me I'm wrong..." Kitty started to tear up.

Dudley hung his head, it was the only thing he could do.

"I...see...with who?" Kitty wiped away her tears. "Who did you sleep with!?"

Dudley couldn't say, his voice had run off.

"Fine...I need some time to think, tell me when your ready" Kitty said as she turned away from him. "I can't believe you.."

Kitty walked out and Dudley whined like a dog as his ears went down.

Kitty was very upset and for good reason, she believed that the reason he avoided upping their relationship was because he was seeing someone else, it was no wonder why she couldn't get him to talk about it.

***Meanwhile***

Luna walked into her place and sat down rubbing her stomach, where her baby was. "I can't wait until I see you"

Luna was having the best mating season of her life, and she felt it could only get better, she felt bad that Dudley and Kitty might break up, but as long as she got her babies, she just didn't seem to care, after all, Dudley did leave her first to be with Kitty, it was only fair for some payback, she held nothing against Kitty, but after that night with the motorcycle she wanted him all over again, at least as a baby maker, she didn't care if he was dating someone else.

Luna heard a knock on her door and smiled as she knew who it was, she got up and answered the door. "Hello?"

Kitty was standing there and sighed. "Hey Luna, I was right, Dudley was cheating on me"

"Oh you poor thing, come in" Luna let her in and closed the door. "I'm sorry to hear that, although I'm not surprised"

"Really?" Kitty looked at her confused.

"Remember he used to date me, but left me for you" Luna said as she offered her a seat.

"Oh right" Kitty sat down and held her face. "I can't believe he would do that.."

"Hey, hey, cheer up Kitty, I'm sure you and him can work things out, you just need some time apart to think" Luna said with a smile.

"Ye-yeah, I think that would be best" Kitty said and then a strange smell hit her nose, it was sweet, and very arousing. "What's that smell?"

"Smell?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "It's probably nothing"

Kitty sniffed the air and looked at Luna. "No, no, it's here, I smell something good.."

Kitty went over to Luna and started to sniff her. "It's heavenly"

"Kitty? Why are you sniffing me?" Luna pushed her back a little, she only wanted to cheer her friend up not get sniffed like Dudley did before.

Kitty spread Luna's legs and sniffed her crotch. "There it is!"

"Wait, Kitty!" Luna tried to stop her as Kitty jumped between her legs. "Stop!"

***Black screen***


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty woke up in a daze, whatever happened last night was crazy, she had blacked out there, she found herself in a bed that wasn't her own. "Where? What happened?"

A lump turned over in the bed and Kitty looked over. "Dudley?"

Kitty moved the covers and found Luna there sleeping in the nude. "What the!? Luna!?"

Kitty jumped out of the bed in a panic waking Luna up.

"What time is it? Come back to bed baby" Luna yawned as she sat up.

"You, I..did we!?" Kitty couldn't find her words to save her life. "Did we sleep together!?"

Luna nodded with a smile. "That was amazing what you did with your lips, and I mean both of them"

Kitty blushed as she started to remember what happened. "I can't believe I cheated on Dudley right after I found out he cheated on me!"

"With the same gal even" Luna added as she got up and stretched.

"Wait, what? It was you!? Your new man was Dudley!?" Kitty was in shock, it was so clear to her now, Luna's journal said it all, Luna's alien pheromones drove Dudley crazy just as it did her, because it's aimed at every gender, being as she is both, that's why she was looking for a mate so badly, she needed someone to keep her in check, but she didn't have anyone so when Dudley came to visit he jumped him.

"How could you do this to us!? Aren't we friends Luna? You took my man away and then took me!" Kitty growled at her.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "What? Why does everyone think I did this? I'm sorry Kitty, but your wrong, I was fixing Dudley's bike and he jumped me, then my lust took over and I focused on him, and then you showed up depressed and jumped me, it was you two that jumped me, it's my pheromones, and that in a sense means he didn't cheat on you on his own free will, and same goes to you, it's in my journal you stole"

Kitty stopped and blinked. "What? Really? Then we didn't cheat on each other? That's...that's great! And you knew?"

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid, however, thanks to you both my cycle is having a hay day, mating so much and getting pregnant is all I want" Luna said as she got dressed. "You should talk to Dudley, sort this out, then come back and we can fool around again"

"Oh I se-PREGNANT!?" Kitty jumped back in horror.

"Dudley got me pregnant yes, and thanks to this, and that interesting thing you did with that funnel I'm pretty sure my second womb is happy with the results" Luna said rather calmly.

"Oh my god..we got you pregnant, this wasn't suppose to happen, I just wanted me and Dudley to get closer, now this!?" Kitty sat on the bed and covered her face. "Why me!"

"Hey, hey, it's only mating season relax, to be fair, you did the same thing he did, so now your even" Luna said as she finished getting dressed. "Want to use my phone?"

"Yes please..." Kitty said annoyed with herself.

Luna took out her phone from her pants pocket and handed it to her.

Kitty dialed Dudley's number and waited.

"Hello?" Dudley said in a sad tone.

"Dudley...it's me" Kitty said looking at Luna.

"Luna told me everything...she was the girl you cheated on me with..." Kitty continued.

"Oh god..." Dudley said over the phone. "I'm so sorry Kitty, I know you must hate me, but she wasn't the reason I was avoiding you..."

"Oh? Well I would love to hear it" Kitty said annoyed.

"It's just...I was scared, I didn't know if I was ready for that, I want to start a family with you, but I got cold paws" Dudley finally admitted.

"Sounds to me like you wanted to start a family with Luna more, she's pregnant" Kitty sighed.

"Oh..she told you..I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I wasn't thinking straight..I don't know why I did that.." Dudley said feeling even more depressed.

"Luna told me all about it, it wasn't your fault, Luna's pheromones got to you...just like they got to me last night.." Kitty said feeling bad herself.

"Really? Wait you slept with her too?" Dudley said in shock. "Wow..so we both cheated on each other without realizing it huh?"

"Yeah.." Kitty admitted. "I'm sorry for everything, let's all meet up and talk about this face to face"

"I would like that" Dudley said with a smile. "See you at the cafe"

"See you there" Kitty hung up the phone and looked at Luna. "Your coming with us"

"Okay, sure thing Kitty" Luna said as she took her phone.

Kitty got dressed and blushed again. "Did..I get your second womb pregnant?"

"Well normal no, but while I'm in heat, it's a low chance you didn't, so let's just go with a yes" Luna said as they wanted out of the room.

"Oh wow, that changes things" Kitty said as they left the house and went to the cafe.

Waiting there was Dudley, at his and Kitty's favorite table, Kitty and Luna sat down and Kitty smiled at him.

"Hey there" Dudley said as he smiled back.

"So, we learned that Luna's pheromones were the reason behind all this" Kitty said. "And that she's now pregnant with our children"

"Our?" Dudley looked at Kitty confused and Kitty blushed. "Oh"

"So..I was thinking, why don't we find a place that is big enough for all of us? You, me, Luna and the two coming children?" Kitty suggested.

"That's an idea, that way we can keep an eye on her during her heat cycles and care for the babies, and we all can be a big family" Dudley added.

"You guys sure about that?" Luna asked. "I don't want to ruin you two as I already did, I just get so attached to whoever I'm with..you know?"

"That's why we need to watch you Luna, I'm not mad anymore about this cheating thing, it wasn't really by anyone's fault, it was pheromones, well alien pheromones, anyways, with the alien affairs aside, we need to make it up to each other, and I think we can" Kitty smiled at them.

"Yeah, I agree, I'm sorry I avoided you Kitty, I love you" Dudley said as he took her hand.

"I love you too" Kitty took his hand.

"Oh, not fair!" Luna took their other hands. "There, not so jealous now"

"I think this will work out, under a controlled watch, no more secrets between us, all of us" Kitty looked at them both.

"Right Kitty, now more hiding things" Dudley agreed.

"Well when do you want me to move in with you guys?" Luna asked.

"We'll help you move now Luna, you can stay with me until me and Dudley find a place and then we all move together" Kitty said as she took out a menu. "Now let's eat, we have a busy life ahead of us with two babies on the way"

"Agreed" Dudley took his menu.

"Thanks you guys, I thought you would have hated me for this" Luna took her menu.

"You did nothing wrong, it was us that got you involved in our love life" Kitty looked at her.

"Yeah, your alien pheromones work a little too good, driving us lust crazy like that" Dudley smiled at her.

"Your right, and thanks to you guys, I now have a family" Luna cooed a bit as she looked over the menu.

Dudley and Kitty knew things would be different, but maybe it could work out? Luna wasn't a bad person, just a little crazy when she's in heat, Kitty was strangely not angry at Dudley, she knew that it wasn't Dudley's fault, even though things would need time to heal for them, Dudley would have to accept this new way of things.

**And there we have it, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
